1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a technical field of conductive connection of semiconductor devices, more particularly, relates to a conductive film, a method for producing the conductive film and an array substrate comprising the conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most of metal wiring films for electronic elements in semiconductor IC or transistors of a FPD (flat panel display) are formed by low resistance materials, such as aluminum or copper. For example, in the thin film transistor display, the requirements to the low resistances of wiring electrodes are being increased due to a development of a large sized panel. Thus, use of aluminum or copper as low resistance wirings becomes more and more necessary.
As copper has a lower resistance than aluminum, is easily oxidized and can avoid the problem that aluminum may degrade the contact resistance with transparent electrodes composed of ITO, at present, most of low resistance wirings films are formed by copper. However, in comparison with other wirings materials, copper may cause a problem that it is easy to diffuse into silicon semiconductors or oxide semiconductor when it is used to form a source/drain electrode. In particular, when copper contacts with an interlayer or interlaminated insulation film composed of oxide semiconductors or oxides, copper atoms tend to diffuse into the oxides.